


Clark Weasley And the Sorting Hat

by Christopher J Burke (Cjburke)



Series: The Super Adventures of Clark Weasley at Hogwarts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Superman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjburke/pseuds/Christopher%20J%20Burke
Summary: The second story in the Clark goes to Hogwarts series that appeared in reddit's r/WritingPromptsThe adopted Clark is the third oldest of the Weasley clan, and the series takes place several years before the books.The prompt said "The sorting hat is placed on your head. It says nothing. After what seemed like an eternity, the hat says, "Impossible. You shouldn't exist."" -- And I knew when I saw it what part 2 of the series should be.
Series: The Super Adventures of Clark Weasley at Hogwarts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057025
Kudos: 2





	Clark Weasley And the Sorting Hat

All the first years waited to make their entrance into the Great Hall at Hogwarts. They milled about a little, talking to those they'd met on the train. All were uneasy about the Sorting Ceremony, even those who professed otherwise. 

Clark felt a hand clap down on his shoulder. When he turned around, a blonde boy, almost as tall as Clark, was offering his hand. "Rex. Rex Steward. What house are you hoping for?" 

Clark shook hands eagerly. "Clark Weasley. I hope I get into Gryffindor with my brothers." 

Another boy moved forward. "Weasley? What kind of Weasley has black hair? I thought you were all as red as a monkey's bum!" 

Instead, it was Clark’s face that had turned red. Steward withdrew his hand and turned to the newcomer. "Rex." 

"Ophiuchus Sayre, from a long line of Slytherins. House of great wizards, with no Weasleys." He cast Clark a sideways glance. "And no _fake_ Weasleys, either!" 

"What's a fake Wea--" Rex's snide response was interrupted by a long gasp from the rest of the group. 

The doors to the Great Hall had swung open. The young boys and girls were ushered in. The upperclassmen stood with their houses, clapping and cheering on the first years as they walked past the banquet tables, and toward the dais. There stood the members of the faculty with Albus Dumbledore center among them. 

The sorting ceremony began. 

As each name was called, the student sat on the stool, and the Hat was placed on their head. Moments later -- the exact amount of time varied, but never more than half a minute -- the Hat announced their House. When Clark's turn arrived, he took his place on the stool. Then the Hat was lowered, and he waited for its decision. 

And he waited. And waited. 

"Impossible," the Hat whispered. "You shouldn't exist." 

Clark gasped, then swallowed hard. "But I do." 

"Who are you, boy? I know you're a Weasley, but you're not a Weasley. Who? What are you?" 

"I -- I -- I --" Clark stuttered. 

"You're the Boy Who Fell From the Sky. No, that's not it. From the Stars. But why are you here? There's something there..." 

"There is? What's there? What's there?" 

He had hoped for an answer, but despite his pleas, the Hat fell silent again. The next minute felt like hours. 

"Are you brave, boy?" 

Startled, Clark managed to reply, "Yes. I-- I think I am." 

The hat whispered, "Good enough." Then it yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2/9/18 in response to this prompt:  
> [EU] The sorting hat is placed on your head. It says nothing. After what seemed like an eternity, the hat says, "Impossible. You shouldn't exist."  
> This was the second post with Clark Weasley, the Superman/Harry Potter mash-up.
> 
> The story line started with a story line that started here In the Harry Potter universe, a meteorite crashes near the Weasley house. Inside is a baby which is adopted and raised by the family. Years later, despite no apparent magical abilities, Clark Weasley gets an invitation to Hogwarts


End file.
